Carry Me Home
by OnceUponADr3amX
Summary: Sequel to "Running Up That Hill". Serenity is pregnant and has to say goodbye to her old life and prepare herself for her new one with Klaus and his family in New Orleans.
1. Ch1 Graduation

**_(A/N) So this first chapter is finally up! I hope you like it sorry i skip through some things quickly, i will go back to writing normal for when i officially start working on The Originals. I can almost finally say i'm done with Vampire Dairies up until the episode Klaus visits Caroline way later on. I hope you like this, please review!_**

**_Disclaimer; I own nothing besides my OC_**

**Chapter 1 Graduation **

_Elena Gilbert_

_This year's 2011 Graduate _

_Come all near and far to watch this student take the next step to the future _

_Caroline Forbes_

_Come see me graduate for this year's 2011 graduation_

_Send money and gifts and love and support_

_Mathew Donavan _

_This year's 2011 Graduate _

_Come all near and far to watch this student take the next step to the future_

* * *

_Caroline; "Dear Serenity, I miss you and I wish you would just come home from wherever you are. Elena has her humanity back, she misses you too. You've missed a lot while you've been gone. Bonnie dropped the veil to other side everything was just chaos. Everything and everyone is fine, well as much as they can be. I wish you would at least come to graduation, you know it's always been my dream we would all walk the stage together…so please come. Well, I'll let you get back to whatever you've been doing so. Just come home"_

_Bonnie; "Hey Serenity, I didn't know if I should email you an invite to graduation or not…I thought Caroline would so I didn't bother. Look I know things here are terrible, I mean it seems it's like there's always something bad right around the corner and maybe there is, but I just hope you didn't leave because of it, you know abandon us. I really hope you left with good intentions and for something important. We all miss you and I hope you come home soon"_

_Matt; "Hey Serenity, look I don't know what's going on, or where you even went, just come home we miss you, and we would really love it if you came to graduation, uh just think about it"_

_Stefan; "Hey Blue, look I know things were rocky and everyone was on edge when you left, but if we could let everything go and you can come home that would be great. Everyone misses you, I miss you I miss my best friend. Elena is back to normal she wants you home it was hard to explain everything to her. She feels guilty, and misses you. Come home Blue, even if it's just to say goodbye"_

_Damon; "Hey Blue, look this teen drama stunt you pulled not cool. These friends of yours are nothing but annoying how much they miss you, so I thought I could try to get you to come home, so come home. Okay look it's not just them that want you back; it's not the same without you. I miss having little innocent Blue running around, my partner in crime, my best friend, just come home not just for me but for them, for Elena. Think about it" _

_Elena; "Dear Serenity, look I know I've done some terrible things in the past few weeks with my humanity off and everything and I know I said some terrible things to you, and done terrible things to you. I know a simple apology wouldn't cover it, but I'm going to say it anyways. I'm sorry, for everything. You're my sister and I love you and I need you in my life. I want you to come home. I miss you and so does everyone else. At least come to graduation, I mean you did graduate and who can miss their own graduation…the Serenity I know wouldn't. So think about it. Um if you do come, hurry; I have a surprise for you. It's a great one I promise. Love Elena"_

These were just some of the emails I received and the guilt just seems to weigh more and more each time I get a new one. When I left town I had good intentions, good intentions to find Hayley and I's family. Instead I found out I'm creating a family of my own. I can't go back to Mystic Falls. I will though one last time; to say goodbye. I won't tell them. I can't tell them, for so many reasons. They can hate me, be mad at me for leaving, but I refuse to be hated and mad at for having a baby. Graduation, here I come, Elena's right…I wouldn't miss it.

* * *

There they were; Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and Elena all in their graduating uniforms. We came such a long way, and it's sad that I won't be a part of them anymore. I of course will keep in contact, and be there when they need me, but I'll be over a thousand miles away, it won't be the same. Klaus and I took a flight out here and came in early this morning. I get to see them and say my goodbyes and be gone by tonight, Klaus wants to get back to New Orleans to his home. I have to keep in my mine this goodbye isn't forever. At least I pray and hope not. I look down at myself fixing my graduating uniform I then take a deep breath and make my way over to them.

"Hey" I say as I make it to them they all turn to look at me and huge smiles break out onto their faces making me smile.

"You came" Caroline says in disbelief I just nod

"I'm here" I whisper my cheeks start to cramp up from smiling. Elena pulls me into a huge hug and drags my closer to the group.

"Oh my god, were actually all here" Caroline exclaims happily as we all slug our arms over our shoulders in a hurdle. "Were all here together" Caroline states we let a few giggles and get teary eyed. "Serenity Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett are you crying" Caroline asks with a smile

"This is our last greet before you guys go off to college" Bonnie explains

"We go off to college" Caroline corrects

"Actually I missed the dead line" Elena says hesitantly

"And I'm not staying, I came to say goodbye" I say softly looking at each and every one of their faces.

"What, why" Elena asks I shrug

"I'm leaving, and going everywhere and anywhere with the man I love" I exclaim lying easily I give out a sweet smile and hope they bought it.

"You can't just go" Caroline exclaims

"I know I'm sorry" I say sincerely

"Where did you go" Matt asks

"Uh was trying to track down my dad, but it turned out to be a bust" I explain only lying half the girls nod and give sympathetic smiles.

"I wish you would stay" Elena says

"It's not forever" I say reassuringly "And where is this present you have for me" I ask changing the subject Elena smiles

"Wait after graduation" she says smiling

"Group hug" Caroline shouts excitedly we laugh

"Oh I'm not a hugger" Stefan exclaims

"Oh get over yourself" Caroline says and we all join in one big hug.

"Good evening everyone, today is a beautiful day, parents to watch their children graduate" Bonnie's dad says speaking through the microphone. We broke away from our hug and took our seats waiting. "Thank you for joining us today on this special day we celebrate our graduates so let's get started" he says and the crowd begin to cheer and whistle. He then begins to name all the students in our class until he finally reaches Bonnie "Not to play favorites but this next student I am very proud of, my daughter Bonnie Bennett" everyone cheers as Bonnie walks on stage hugging her dad and getting her diploma. He lists more names then Matt goes up soon it was Caroline then it was Elena then finally me and last but not least then Stefan.

* * *

Soon the graduating ceremony came to an end and everyone besides, Bonnie met up behind the steel bleachers. Apparently Von a hunter they encountered on the island shot Damon with a bullet laced with werewolf venom.

"I'll call Klaus he's here okay just give me a second" I say panicking for Damon's life I dial Klaus a couple times Klaus wasn't answering I shake my head at Stefan who was talking with Alaric soon a piercing noise break through the air causing all the vampires including myself to grip our heads in sheer pain.

"Remember us Serenity" A witch I recognize as the one I killed to save Bonnie. Her and a group of witches behind her were mumbling a spell as kept exploding our blood vessels over and over. Soon I watch a graduation cap take her head clean right off and her dead body fall to the ground.

"There are plenty of more of these to come around, who's next" I recognize Klaus's voice. The sheer piercing stopped I look up to see him in a dashing suit playing with another graduation cap in his hands. "I can do this all day" Klaus remarks I smile at him which he returns.

* * *

"Jeremy" I whisper in disbelief as I see him leaning on a sofa in the boarding house casually. Tears start to trickle down my face as I smile and run over to him engulfing him in a hug. I hear Jeremy's beautiful laugh ring through my ears

"Hello to you too" he says hugging me back. After Klaus showed up he took care of the rest of the witches, and broke the news to Caroline that Tyler was now free thanks to me as I ask for that as a graduating present. Caroline stayed behind at the ceremony while Klaus went to compel an airline for a private jet back to New Orleans, but not before he gave Elena some of his blood for Damon. I guess Alaric and Jeremy was my present and it was the best present I could ask for, down side was they weren't staying. I pull away from Jeremy and look at Alaric.

"Rick" I say he chuckles as I pull him to a big hug I was officially crying my eyes out.

"Hey kido" Alaric says I then pull away from him too.

"Look guys I am so sorry for everything I done since you left I did terrible things" I ramble but Jeremy places a hand over my mouth smiling

"No apologies, I'm proud of you" Jeremy says I smile and pull him in another hug. "We know" he whispers in my ear I pull back confused as I glance between him and Rick they glance at my stomach then back at me.

"It's okay I'm happy for you, and like Jeremy I'm proud of you too" Alaric reinsures. I gave them each a million more hugs and I shed a million more tears then I said goodbye. I then pull Stefan into a huge hug then I gave Lexi one too I even got a picture with each of them so I have something. I then walk back into Damon's room.

"How are you feeling" I ask

"Better" he simply says

"Good" I say nodding my head

"I hear your leaving again" Damon says not even taking the hurt out of his voice.

"I am" I say softly "Look Damon I'm sorry for everything and thank you for everything, but this goodbye it's, it's not forever" I say shaking my head "Just for now" I say he glances at me then pulls me into a hug. I give him my best and said goodbye. I then gave Elena a hug and a goodbye also. I stayed for a little while chatting and laughing with them a few time, but I knew it was the last time. Jeremy soon leaves in hopes of finding Bonnie, and soon Elena makes her decision she picked Damon. Stefan then soon leaves with Lexi to get rid of Silas's body, and then I leave saying goodbye to Alaric one last time. I then find myself back at the graduation ceremony. It was dark now and I just stood on the stage looking around me. When Klaus comes into view.

"You ready love" Klaus asks I look at him

"Honestly no" I say "I'm leaving my family and everyone that I love behind" I exclaim

"Not everyone" Klaus says softly

"I know" I say looking down "I just feel guilty I mean I didn't even tell them, I lied through my teeth all day today" I explain

"For your safety and our child's" Klaus reminds I nod Klaus pulls me into his arms I hug him back "Here's what's going to happen, were going to go home, our home and I'm going to become king of New Orleans I will get my family's home back we'll be a family again, we'll get married you'll give birth to our first child and we'll be happy, and along the way you can always visit here before you start to show, and their always a phone call, text, or video chat away" Klaus explains softly I smile at his comfort. "I love you Serenity Gilbert, and it's time you start living you own life"


	2. Ch2 The Pilot pt1

_**(A/N)**_

_**So sorry this chapter is short and sorry about the wait! I wanted to take a break, but I am back(: I hope you like this! **_

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing! I only own Serenity**_

**Chapter 1 The Pilot part 1 **

"Over the course of my long life, I have come to believe that we are bound to those whom we share blood. We may not choose our family, but that bound can be our greatest strength, or our deepest regret. This unfortunate truth has been with me as long as I can recall" Elijah exclaims

(Mississippi River, 300 hundred years ago"

It was a cool night. The river was below zero, you can see the mist raised above the water, creating a foggy night. A single boat in the distance with only a few passengers, who are oblivious to the creatures that have come on board, unfortunate for them, because these creatures were reckless, careless, and most of all hungry. Soon another boat appears to the two gentlemen who were occupying the deck of their boat.

"What do you make of that" A ginger haired man asks the brunette whose face was covered in a crusty black beard. The brunette shakes his head and gives a light shrug.

"I don't know it's just floating there, no passengers" The brunette comments to the ginger man. "A miracle ship" the brunette says turning his had to look at the ginger.

"Why is it just sitting out there" The ginger man asks impatiently his voice laced with curiosity

"Why don't we find out" The brunette says with a slight smile. The two men stir their ship closer to the loner boat that appeared to have no occupants. They grab some lanterns and aboard the ship without a second thought. They don't find anything on the upper deck so they make their way to the downstairs to reveal barrels and hay.

"Where the hell is everyone" The ginger asks the three brunette men behind him as they continue to make their way into the bottom of the boat.

"Deserted" The on brunette comments looking around

"Take anything to your liking" The ginger says making his way deeper into the room. "What do you make of that" he asks no one in particular. There laid in front of him was two closed coffins "Open it up" he demands one his men come up and lift the one's lid open revealing a daggered Kol. "What the hell" the ginger asks again in no one in particular. Suddenly in one swift movement two of them men have disappeared causing the other two to look around them muttering "what's" and "what was that". They continue to hear signs of struggle when the brunette looks at the ginger and tries to escape going up the steps but was brutally stopped when being lifted and disappears into the night. The ginger continues to hear movement when he hears a woman's voice.

"Hello" Rebecca says the ginger watches as her face turns back into human and as she wipes a drop of blood from her mouth. "It's nice to see a handsome face from that long journey" Rebecca comments smiling slightly obviously amused of the scared man. "Can I eat him brother" she asks a little loudly

"I rather you didn't" Elijah replied the ginger man turns around quickly frightened by the new voice. "There's no need to be afraid" Elijah says to the man with a slight smile while walking a tad bit closer to the man. "You'll do exactly as I say" he says compelling "You'll remember nothing"

"I will remember nothing" The ginger man mimics

"We've been on a very long journey unfortunately lost all our crew, I ask you kindly to put all of our belongings on shore" Elijah states calmly

"Wh-What kind of hell demons are you" The ginger man asks

"Were vampires darling, the original vampires" Rebecca answers "Rebecca, Elijah, and there, is our beloved brother Kol and Finn my they rest in peace" she says

"Are we saving the best for last" A voice asks

"And our half brother Niklaus" Rebecca introduces their gazes going up to Klaus whose mouth was drenched in blood as he still holds the body of his victim "Ignore him he's a beast" she explains Klaus chuckles and his face turns back to normal he then drops the body and they watch it fall and hit the ground.

"We fled Europe and survived the seas, would you rather I arrive hungry on our new home land" Niklaus asks his sister almost mockingly

"Niklaus as always your manners are equality" Elijah comments with a slight smile "Sir we would please tell us where we have landed" he asks the ginger man

"The French colony of Louisiana off the shore of a town named New Orleans" The ginger man replies

"Thank you" Elijah says and begins walking away but stops and turns to look at the ginger man once again "Oh I do recommend who find some assistance with the luggage" he exclaims "My sincere apologies" Elijah says glancing at the dead bodies of the ginger man's crew. Elijah then turns around and the three siblings leave without another word.

The Originals


	3. Ch3 The Pilot pt2

_**(A/N)**_

_**Hey guys thank you so much for the support and reviews it means a lot! Please keep doing so it really helps me a lot sorry if my updating might be hectic I have the Keystones tests so…blah! Any who so sorry if it might be a little before the next chapter, but hopefully it will be up soon! I love you guys and I hope you like this chapter! For those who just found this series; welcome to the family!**_

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing besides my OC**_

_**Chapter 3 The Pilot part 2**_

"So what brings you to the big easy" Camille asks smiling at the noble man who sat in front of her and the bar while passing him his drink and napkin.

"I used to live her" Elijah says vaguely taking the drink

"Oh, really, when" Camille asks curious showing off a kind smile

"Oh it feels like a hundred years ago" Elijah says casually smiling a bit knowing the pretend sarcasm was a true statement, but she didn't know that.

"I uh just moved here myself, so what brings you back" she asks genially making conversation

"It seems my brother is here somewhere along with his fiancé, I'm afraid my brother got himself into a bit of a bind and I have a feeling he's going to bring his fiancé in it with him" Elijah answers again vaguely, which the information he did have was not enough only the bits Katherine told him, how a witch was spiraling against Klaus and how Serenity was sent down here from Katherine herself, Elijah had to investigate, his motto; family above all. The down side was he had to say goodbye to the love of his life.

"You say that like it's a common occurrence" Camille comments cleaning up the bar and glasses

"Well he's complicated, and it seems whatever he goes she does also" Elijah says about Serenity and his brother

"Are they in love" Camille asks

"Very much so" Elijah says with a smirk "My brother, he's defiant, a little temperamental" he continues "You see we don't share the same father of course that never bothered me, but my brother resents it deeply, he also felt like he never belonged so along though he has a history of getting himself into trouble" Elijah explains

"And I'm guessing you have a long history of getting him out of it" Camille deduces Elijah smiles amused at her for connecting the dots to quickly "So uh what kind of bind is your brother in" Camille asks clearing her throat.

"He believe some people in this town are con-spiraling against him" Elijah states

"Wow" Camille says upsizing the word "Narcissistic and paranoid" Camille says nodding her head slightly like she understands Elijah leans back a both knotting his fingers together Camille blushes "Sorry, bar tender with a degree in psychology, total cliché" Camille says with slight humorless laugh Elijah smiles

"Listen, Camille" Elijah says slowly reading her name tag "I'm looking for someone who might shed some light on this current predicament, she uh works her Jane-Anne Devereaux any idea where I might find her" Elijah asks taking a drink

"No, but I know someone who might" Camille says

* * *

"Welcome to New Orleans" The tour guide's booming voice spreads through the air as she guides the tourist "The crown jewel of the cresset city, the French Quarter jazz and jambalaya" She tells as they move along with city's streets "Romance, poetry, not to mention the things that go bump in the night, monsters that feed on human blood, vengeful spirits of the dead, and my personal favorite the witches" she exclaims motioning towards the Voodoo shop. "Here we have the Voodoo shop come on come in browse for a hex" she says as she watches the tourist enter the store she turns around only to be stopped by a man in a suit "Are you going to keep following me around Elijah" she asks bluntly "Or do you want to talk" she asks walking over to him

"You know who I am" Elijah states

"An Original vampire who always wears a suit, your family's famous among the witches specially your brother back in town" she says

"Well, Niklaus" Elijah starts

"No, your other brother is here as well, and yes Klaus is here, the witches talk" She explains

"Well, Niklaus is here because he heard a witch was con-spiraling against him , someone named Jane-Anne Devereaux" Elijah explains hiding the fact he indeed did not know Kol was out of the box and was here out of all places, was he with Klaus? Or was he with Serenity? Maybe there all together, who knows?

"Well if he's looking for Jane-Anne then he's a little late" she exclaims

"Are you telling me she's dead" Elijah asks unsure the tour guide seemed hesitant at first but then said

"Come on her sister Sophie would want to see you" she exclaims and begins walking with Elijah cautiously following, curious beating the best out of him

* * *

There she laid, Jane-Anne Devereaux. He neck slit from the previous show Marcel and his buddies performed while Klaus stood amongst them even though Klaus was a killer himself he even felt disgusted with what went on. The vampires disappeared just with Jane-Anne's body left there when the witches started to gather around with lit candles trying to put the body to rest, even though it was in the middle of the street.

"That's Jane-Anne" Elijah asks the women who lead him there she nods "Killed in public for anyone to find" Elijah states with a bewildered expression

"Only the witches come here, now her sister's come to take her body, her spirit can't rest until it's properly interned in the cemetery" she explains

"Please tell me that neither of my brothers were a part of this" Elijah asks

"No, Jane-Anne got caught from doing magic" the tour guide reinsured

"What do you mean she got caught doing magic" Elijah asks his head filling with more questions as the plot thickens before him. Before she could answer him someone whistles followed by some laughter and heavy footsteps making their way closer to the scene

"You want to know who killed Jane-Anne your about to get your first glimpse of Marcel in action" she warns

"The vampire Marcel" Elijah asks quickly

"Look things have changed since your family has left town, Marcel has changed" before she could explain further a few vampires make their presents known by jumping up and down on cars as they get closer creating a lot a noise as they holler into the night. "I'm asking you to stay hidden if Marcel finds out a witch with the Originals my people will be slaughtered" she explains, without a second thought Elijah speeds up onto a terrace nearby as he watches silently as the scene unfolds in front of his very eyes which landed on Marcel, the man himself.

"Well, well, well" Marcel teases walking closer to the witches oblivious to the noble original watching. "What have we got here, I got to tell you Soph. This street corner hasn't proved to be the best spot for your family tonight" Marcel exclaims as Sophie stands up from the ground to face the vampire "Not even a half an hour ago we had to teach your sister here a little lesson"

"Were putting her into rest Marcel, leave us alone" Sophie says softly yet firm to get her point across as her tears still glide down her face from the loss of her sister

"I never said you could move the body, matter of fact I left it here for a reason" Marcel explains as he begins pacing "To send a message" Marcel explains "If anyone is or is in some sort of rebellion, my rules say witches can't practice magic in the quarter, and yet a little birdie informed me that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious, well now that your here quick Q an A you see my old friend, the hybrid, Klaus, he just happen to show up out of the blew, asking of all people, Jane Anne, any idea why" Marcel asks calmly

"I-I don't know, witches don't get involved in vampire business" Sophie remarks

"Hum then well that would be pretty stupid that's for sure" Marcel remarks circling around her teasing and baiting her about what they both did, being involved with each other romantically. "Tell you what, go back to the restaurant, cook up some of that famous gumbo and keep those tourist happy, take the body" Marcel instructs

"What" Sophie asks alarmed as two of Marcel's men grab Jane-Anne's body. "No, no stop, stop" Sophie says trying to get to her sister, but a vampire holds her back as she continues to fight "Marcel"

"I'm going to hold onto your sister's body, in case you remember why Klaus was here looking for your sister" Marcel remarks while him and his crew walk away

"Marcel, please her body won't be at peace" Sophie begs

"Not my problem" Marcel sings not bothering to turn around, Elijah still lurking in the shadows

* * *

"You mean to tell me after all these years Marcel is alive and well" Rebecca asks her brother Elijah who she was on the phone with while taking a bubble bath while Elijah roams the outskirts of town

"Preciously, it's seems our brother, Niklaus, has entered himself in a war zone , and not to mention Serenity and our other brother Kol seemed to roaming around here as well, I haven't been able to find them. Marcel who Klaus sired who he brought him underneath his wing has changed this city with his ravish vampires running wild, killing in public with any human the stumble upon, witches are held in sublimation if Niklaus had any idea what he was walking into" Before Elijah could finish Rebecca interrupts

"I'm sorry I stopped paying attention after you said the words 'our brother'" she remarks

"Rebecca" Elijah warns

"He's a hateful bastered of a brother, he emptied any sympathy I had for him by his repeated efforts to ensure I nor you of happiness outside of his own selfish universe" Rebecca exclaims

"Serenity has made somewhat of a change in him, keeping him in line, giving him love and happiness, and Rebecca, always and forever, remember, that is what we once swore to each other" Elijah reasons

"I don't care about Serenity nor Nik and their love for each other, consider this take backs" Rebecca says

"You said 'take backs' a dozen of times over the centuries, and yet when our father found us and chased us from this very city" Elijah starts

"I may be old Elijah, but this is it, I stood by him and three years later there was a golden dagger through my heart and sent me to a magical slumber for ninety years and do you know why, because I had the courage to live my live on my own and without him" Rebecca exclaims

"Enough, I believe our brother is in trouble, so whatever is going on between Marcel and the witches is iron enough if they soughed out an Original, the witches lured him here, and I like to know why" Elijah states then hangs up on his little sister as Elijah glances at the sign across the street; Rousseau's.


End file.
